Why Do I Love You?
by mY LiPs-y0uR p0isOn
Summary: They hated each other, they drove each other nuts. They meet someone who starts making them rethink their hate for each other, questioning themselves time and time again. What happens when they confess their feelings without even knowing it? .songfic.


**Why Do I Love You?**

**Buttercup+Butch Song Fic**

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet.**_

It was 10:00 at night and 16 year old Buttercup walked around her room, hands at her head. She tried to shake off the thoughts that were crossing her mind. "No, no, no!" she screamed to herself. Only one person was glued into her head and that was Butch Jojo. Earlier that day, her and Butch got into a fight, which wasn't very new, but the thing that bugged her was she _almost_ lost. Losing to Butch would be a nightmare, she already felt weak just being around him. Buttercup lay on her bed looking at the ceiling, _why must I forget everything when I'm with him? Why must my knees weaken and my heart start pounding? _She thought to herself. Every time she was near him she just got this weird feeling in her chest. A feeling that she wouldn't miss at all. "Stupid Butch."

Right as the clock struck 10:30, Butch jumped onto his bed. "How could I be so stupid?!" he yelled in frustration. _Buttercup beat me! Again! _The rowdyruff thought to himself. Buttercup beating him wasn't anything new, but just like any other time Butch would make a big deal over it. Every time he fought her he felt as if he couldn't, as if he felt guilty fighting her. He did his best to push the strange feeling aside, sometimes it worked other times it didn't. Butch pulled a pillow over his face, and screamed. He couldn't wait until he fell asleep so he could erase this feeling.

_**Every roommate kept awake,**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make.**_

_**All the feelings that I get,**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet.**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it…**_

10:45 and Buttercup still hasn't had one minute of sleep. She kept replaying the fight in her head over and over again. She threw things across, yelled, and punched pillows just to get her anger out. "Stupid, idiotic, perverted Butch!" she screamed. "BC, shut up!" She heard her sister, Blossom, yell at her. "Mind your own fucking business!" Buttercup screamed back at her. The next thing she knew her sister ran into her room with an annoyed, angry look on her face. Buttercup put a confused face on, and acted as if she did nothing. "Buttercup either stop obsessing over Butch and be quiet or just go do it somewhere else!" BC rolled her eyes, and just shrugged. She didn't feel like putting up with Blossom, she never did actually. BC just grabbed her jacket and left her room, flying out the window. Making her way to the park, "He always gets me in trouble whether he's here or not."

10:55, Butch was cussing at the wind. She made him feel weak. She made his chest beat faster. He hated it. There was a knock at the door, and a second later Boomers head was popping in. "Ummm Butch?" he said quietly. "What?!" Butch yelled making Boomer flinch. "Can you be quiet?" Boomer softly asked. "What if I don't want to?" Butch snapped back. Brick appeared behind Boomer, "Than go somewhere else, no one wants to hear you." "Whatever." Butch said as he took his jacket off the floor and left.

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

Buttercup was landing at the park, which seemed to be empty, just as her feet touched the ground, she kicked he grass. She dug her hands into her pockets and walked along. "I hate the way he talks to me. I hate the way he fights. I hate how he's always smirking even if he loses." Buttercup just kept on listing things she hates about Butch out loud. Soon the reasons why she hated him made a turn. "I hate the way he makes me blush for no reason. I hate the way he makes my heart beat faster. I hate the way he makes my knees feel weak." "Sounds like some ones in love." BC quickly turned around to see a dark figure leaning against a tree. The only thing you could clearly see was the persons messed up teeth. "Who are you? Why do you say I'm in love with Butch? I hate everything about him!" she replied calmly. The figures grin seem to disappear after she mentioned Butches name. "Look girly, if you know it or not. You're in love. Trust me I sounded just like that when I feel in love with my enemy." She looked at the dark figure with curiosity. "What happened?" "Turned out she loved another. But who would fall in love with a green guy like me?" "Wh-what?" "Later girly." Than the figure just walked away. Buttercup just shook her head, "No, I hate everything about Butch." She reminded herself. _Do I?_

Butch walked through the grass field kicking rocks and moving forward. _Why? Why do I have to be the one that fails? Why do I have to have this feeling, it only makes me weaker. _"I just hate her. She's the reason I've become so weak. I hate the way she can dodge my kicks. I hate way she can trick me. I hate that she _thinks_ she's better than me." Butch kept going on and on without stopping, without thinking. Just saying what he thought, what he felt. "I hate the way her eyes sparkle. I hate the way she makes me want to smile. I hate the way she makes me want to hug her. I-" Before he could finish he bumped into someone causing him to fall backward and land on his butt. "Fuck." He groaned as he rubbed his butt. "Sorry man. Let me help you up." As soon as Butch was on his feet, he got a look at the man he bumped into. "Ace?" "What's up lover boy?" Butch shook his head. "Not in love." He simply stated. "Yes you are. You completely sounded like you did." "Whatever, you're wrong." Butch protest. "I have a feeling she loves you too." Butch's eyes widen and looked at Ace. "H-how do you know?" He asked. "Just trust me." Than he just started to walk away into the darkness. Butch continued to walk, "How could I love someone, that I hate everything about them?"

_**Every time we lie awake,**_

_**After every hit we take.**_

_**Every feeling that I get,**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**.  
Only when I stop to think about it.**_

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

"Stupid dude, thinks he can tell me when I'm in love. Yeah right! I chose who I love. Or wasn't your heart choses your love not yourself?" Buttercup began to think. "No, I'm sounding like Bubbles." She kept on walking looking at the stars and full moon that was above. The time was only 11:30, she should be turning back to go home. Something in her told her to keep walking. She kept walking and walking until she reached a grassy field, where she just stood in the middle of looking up at the stars.

Butch kept looking at the ground as he walked, blushing. _Could I really love Buttercup? Maybe not, but a small crush wouldn't hurt anyone. Right? Yes, yes it will Butch! You would be hurting yourself! _He had been arguing with himself ever since Ace left him. Sometimes he would think he could never betray his brothers by dating a puff, but than again didn't he want to be happy? He found himself questioning every thought that appeared in his mind. He didn't know whether it was because he was looking at the ground or if it was because he was lost in thought but he ran into someone.

"What the fuck man? Don't you watch where you're going?" Buttercup snapped. She didn't stand up, she just sat there looking back to the stars, never bothering to look at the person that bumped into her. "What are you even doing out this late?" she asked. Butch just laid on the ground, hands behind his head looking up at the sky. Not even once caring about who he actually bumped into. He didn't recognize her voice, maybe it was because she wasn't screaming this time. "Trying to get a girl out of my head, I can't love her. They won't let me yet. I don't know." He stated. "I know what you mean. You're supposed to hate the person, but in in the end you feel as if you've fallen in love." Buttercup chuckled at the end. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

_**Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know.**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know? **_

At that moment both greens thought they could talk freely about their problems, not even knowing that they were, in a why, confessing their love. Right when they stopped over thinking everything, right when they forgot about everyone and everything they were able to see that they were in love. "So what's the luck girl's name anyway?" Buttercup asked as she played with the grass. "Only if you tell me this guy's name." Butch replied. "How about we say it at the same time?" Butch nodded, but soon remember she haven't even turned to look at him. "Okay." After a few minutes of weird silence they both said it at the same time. "Butch." "Buttercup."

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me!**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

I hate.  
You hate.  
I hate.  
You love me.

Butch sat up and Buttercup snapped her head back, "Butch! Was I talking to—Oh fuck. I feel dumb" Buttercup tried to her now red cheeks but failed. "B-buttercup did you mean everything you said?" She nodded. "Is that how you really feel?" she asked, quietly. Never before had they talked so peacefully, and now that they did they didn't even know they did. "Actually, yes." Buttercup stood up and Butch followed behind her. "This isn't right. We're supposed to hate each other." She whispered, trying not to look at Butch's face. Butch put his fingers under her chin and slowly forced her to look at him right in the eyes. "Yet here we are. In love." He whispers starting to lean in. BC nodded slowly, "You're right." She leaned in until their lips finally met. Buttercup never knew a kiss could be this passionate, and wanting yet still gently and lovely.

_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you? **_

He hated the way she could be so tough and rebellious yet still fight for good. She hated the way he was so sweet with her, but in less than a heartbeat he could turn into a monster. Yet they both loved each other. And now they knew exactly why they did. They finally understood the warm feelings, the nights they couldn't get each other out of their heads. They were Buttercup and Butch, and they were in love.

* * *

**Song: I Hate Everything About You By: Three Days Grace**

**I DO NOT own the Powerpuff girls, the song, or the band. I only on this plot.**


End file.
